The Boy In 3A
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: A Vocaloid High School AU where Len is the only male student at his new high school...and is also a servant to one of his classmates. Rated T for Teen for sexual behaviors, language, etc. RinXLen...Eventually. Inspired by Giga P's newest song. Will add more Vocaloid characters later
1. Chapter 1

The Boy in 3A

A touching story of Len in a high school classroom. Let me reiterate…Len is the only boy attending this high school due to a mistake. Yes. It's exactly as it sounds.  
This is rated T for teen for the usual high school hijinks…and Len.  
Oh, and Vocaloids belong to their respective company, and are singing synthesizers that come are really cool and worth checking out if you know nothing about Vocaloid!  
My last highschool AU was popular, so let's see how this one goes!

**Chapter 1:The Only Carrier of Testosterone..**

_ My name is Len Kagamine, and I will be attending Sakura High School this year for my 1__st__ year! Obviously, I'm excited and…well…ready to date! Hopefully, the year will be easy and I won't be the awkward single nerd!_

Len Kagamine stood outside the high school and adjusted his half-frame blue glasses. He seemed excited as he walked through the gates and into the lobby. There seemed to be a lot girls at this high school…Which was good for him. Len then went into the gymnasium, his class list in his hand, and sat in a seat. There was even more girls here than he imagined…  
A girl with long pink hair and navy eyes got onto the stage. She wore the white collared short sleeved shirt, brown tie, brown and yellow plaid skirt, and brown shoes.

"My name is Luka Megurine, the top student from last year's freshman class." She introduced herself at the microphone, "I want you to know…"  
_I can't see a guy at all….Man…This is weird…More girls for me to choose from I guess! Hehe! My first year in high school will be a lot better than-  
_"So I hope you all enjoy your time at the all girl's high school of Sakura High!"  
_All….Girl's…High….School…._ Len's eyes widened _Oh Shit_

After a stop at the principal's office, it turns out…Len's transcript mistakenly said that he was of the female gender, not male. However, despite this embarrassing issue, Len decided to still attend the school-Because he had to-and go to his homeroom: 3A.

"…Only I would fall into a heaven…" Len mumbled to himself as he walked in.

The most important girls-story wise-were in this classroom. The one who would sit in front of Len was Rin Enimagak, a girl with short blonde hair in white barrettes and a bow. Her school outfit was the same white collared shirt, black tie, black and yellow plaid skirt, and yellow mary-janes with black butterflies on them.  
Behind Len was Miku Hatsune, a girl with green teal hair in pigtails and matching eyes, white collared shirt, green tie, grey and green plaid skirt, and grey flats.  
Next to Len was Gumi Megpoid, a girl with short green hair and matching eyes, white collared shirt, an orange tie, an orange and white plaid skirt, and orange mary-janes.  
Len sat in his assigned seat, not knowing what to think.

"What are you doing here?" Rin spun around in her seat to face him.

"Oh, well." He explained, eyes closed, "I'm attending this school…Big mix-up y'know-" He opened his eyes and stared at her. She was beautiful, and he didn't even care about her maybe-B size boobs but dammit she was beautiful and those boobs suited her body.

"….Hellooooo…." Rin waved her hand in front of his face, "….Freak."

"Calm down Rin…" Miku walked over to him, "I'm Miku! And this is Rin!" She smiled. Miku was beautiful too, and her boobs were definitely a B. Len felt his face slowly get redder.

"And I'm the class representative Gumi!" Gumi spun him around to face her, "Hi! Hi! And you are?"

_Fuck. She's hot too…..And her boobs are bigger…Is this the boob elevator? The more people I meet, the bigger they are? And this is only the first day too….I hope nothing shows._

"I-I'm Len…Len Kagamine…" Len managed to speak.

"Len-kun it is!" Gumi went back to work on something.

"…She gives honorifics to everyone." Miku informed him, "It's a bit weird but hey. It's Gumi."

"I still want to know why some freak pervert is here…." Rin mumbled.

"Be nice Rin!" Miku smacked her with a her class list, "Bad girl! Baaaaad…" _oh my god is this a chick fight….will they get dirty?_

"Ow!" Rin rubbed her head. _I guess not…Disappointing._

"Class!" The teacher came in, "I am Miss Meiko, your homeroom teacher!" Len was staring at her too. Miss Meiko was a tall young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red cardigan, white button-up shirt, red skirt, and red heels. Her boobs were very big. _…This is a heaven…A heaven…  
_"In this class we'll learn math…Oh." The door opened and Luka came in, "Miss Megurine will be an intern for this class as well." _…she is senpai…It's plain and simple…_

In short, Len was very happy with his new school. First off, there was a lot of beautiful girls, beautiful opportunities, and no jocks that would lock him inside a locker and throw things at him. To him, this was a new kind of heaven.  
"….." Len got pale. _Shit. I didn't think about this…_ And a course every great man is always defeated by his testosterone, aka a boner, "T-teacher." He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kagamine?" She asked.

"May I use the restroom?" He nervously asked. She nodded and he quickly left the room. Shortly after, without his knowledge, so did Rin.  
"Shit…Shit…" He ran into the closest restroom and got into the first stall. Luckily, the restroom was empty so he could carry out his work, "Okay…Just gotta be quiet…"

"…I bet he's going to stalk some classroom or locker room…" Rin went into the bathroom, and heard some odd noises, "The hell?" Quietly she cursed and opened the first stall, "OH MY GOD!" She fell backwards. Len quickly pulled his pants and boxers up.

"R-Rin?!" His face was a deep red. So was Rin's, except it looked pink due to how shocked she was, "Wh-why are you following me?"

"Why-why are you jacking off?" Rin asked back, "In the girls' restroom!"

"There's no restroom for boys!" Len reminded her, "and that's my own business!"

"You got horny from the other girls didn't you?" She glared at him.

"Other-" Len then asked, "Well there is you."

"Hah!" Rin snorted at his comment, "I'm barely a B, don't kid yourself!"

"Someone has confident issues." Len muttered. Rin smacked him.

"So you were jacking off!" Rin glared at him more.

"….I'll do anything to keep you quiet." Len shook her by her shoulders. Rin pushed him off.

"Anything?" Rin asked, smiling. Len, who had a bad feeling, nodded, "Be. My. Servant."

"Eh?" Len tilted his head. Rin nodded.

"Do what I ask you to do. For a whole school year." Rin demanded, "Or else."

"Else what? It's not worth this dirty secret…" Len didn't feel too intimidated.

"I have ways to…For example…" Rin took off her shirt, revealing a pink lacey bra and put on a desperate, yet convincing act, "Oh help Miss Meiko…Len's touching me…He wants to make love to me…" Len was torn between her evilness and her bra.

"Shhh!" Len covered her mouth, "Fine! I'll do whatever you want! Okay?"

"Okay!"

…Poor Len…He has no luck in the real world…. KingdomMitsumi Please follow/review/whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Servitude**

"Okay students…It's time for swimming!"  
Len stood with a line of other girls in one-piece school standard swimsuits wearing a pair of black swim trunks. It'd been a few days since he started attending the girls-only high school, and being a servant. It was quite nice actually: Good bathroom hygiene, delicious food, nice teachers, and the halls smelled good always. Oh, and the fact he was surrounded by girls.

"Len…" Rin was beside him, and nudged him, "I need to tell you something really important" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You should stop staring at Miku to stop your boner." Rin whispered to him. He bit his lip.

"You go to an all boy's school and survive." Len mumbled under his breath, "All the girls here are amazing…"

"…There is something seriously wrong with you." Rin dove into the water at the whistle blow.

_At least I didn't blackmail a student into being their servant… _Len dove in too. _All that matters is that I can still swim in the pool…Ah, the pool…My best friend….I couldn't live without thee if it weren't within a 10 mile radius….I bet I can join the swim team because of gender equality on sports…_

"Kagamine!" Len got out of his pool fantasies at the gym teacher's screaming, "You can get out of the pool now…"

"Oh…sorry." He swam to the ladder and climbed out. The other girls giggled, except Rin.

"Dumbass." Rin muttered under breath, rolling her eyes.

In the restroom, where Len agreed to change in so he could have his privacy, Len put his uniform back on, fiddling with his belt which barely fit, "…I need a new belt…", he muttered to himself randomly. Finally, he got dressed and exited the bathroom. Rin was waiting for him.  
"What is it?" Len asked her, "Are you stalking me as well to make sure I don't do anything sociably unacceptable?"

"Well, you yourself are sociably unacceptable but I'm here to make you do something." Rin explained. Len, who felt semi-insulted, just glared at her, "Can you get lunch for me?"

"…Um, sure. Why?" Len asked.

"I need to give something to Luka-senpai." Rin replied. Len smiled.

"How about I give the something to Luka-senpai?" Len offered with a devious smile.

"The only thing you'll give her is a pregnancy." Rin rejected his offer, "So you're getting me lunch."

"Princess of Evil." Len muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I want to protect my fellow friends from my sociably inappropriate servant." Rin apologized without sincerity, "Bye…" She walked down the hall to their classroom.

"…Sociably inappropriate…geez!" Len muttered in the food line, carrying two trays of food as he walked to his table, "Who does that girl think she is! It's like she's never met a boy!" Len pouted as he set the food down, "There's worse out there!" He sat down and began to eat, "Not my fault guys go through puberty late…That's someone else's fault!"

"Hello Len!" Miku sat in front of him, smiling innocently. Len perked up.

"Ah, hi Miku." He said, once again happy.

"Where's Rin and Gumi?" She asked.

"Rin's giving something to Luka-senpai and Gumi's probably at some meeting of some sort." Len replied. He didn't now with Gumi. She was a hyper little girl, who often got side tracked but somehow got good grades.

"Speaking of which…" Miku got some homework out, "I need help with my math Len!"

"What…kind of help?" Len asked, staring not at the papers but her chest.

"It's this problem…" _…Does she know she left a button unbuttoned…I wonder if she does…I could tell her but she'd think I was a pervert for noticing….Hmmm….But if I don't and she notices…I'd still be a pervert I believe….Hmmmmm…_, "…So, would you just do pi2 and multiply by this number?"

"Huh? Eh?" Len snapped out of his perverted fantasies of Miku's boobs, "…Yeah. Yeah."

"Okay! Thank-you!" She smiled innocently and did the problem.

_ In all honesty, I don't know what's going on in some of my classes….I get really side tracked…About normal guy things…Such as girls, video games, fictional women, OTP's, and boobs. That's normal. I'm amazed I'm getting all my homework in all of my classes…I guess this is a perk of living on my own! Ehehhehehe…_

"Len-kun!" Gumi sat beside him, startling him as her tray clattered onto the table, "Miku-chan! Guess what!"

"…What?" Len asked, shaking a bit.

"What Gumi?" Miku asked too.

"I just got our mascot changed!" Gumi then said, "It's a Carrot wearing boxing gloves!" Len and Miku just stared at her.

"…A Carrot?" Miku asked in disbelief.

"…With…boxing gloves…?" Len added, also in disbelief. But Gumi was rather proud of herself.

"Now we are the Sakura High Boxing Carrots!" Gumi did some boxing motions in the air, "I drew it all by myself too! But they're going to refine it to make it look even cooler! Isn't that awesome?"

"…Yeah…" The two nodded, even though they were rather concerned and wondering how such a decision got passed.

"Oi!" Rin walked over, sitting on the other side of Len, "Thanks for the food."

"…Anytime Master." Len muttered under his breath. Rin kicked him under the table.

"Why are their posters of a carrot with boxing gloves in the hallways?" Rin asked. She knew it had something to do with Gumi. Gumi was a terrifying person who somehow always came out on top, no matter how ridiculous the battle was.

"It's our new mascot Rin-chan!" Gumi told her, "Don't you like it?"

"…Yes, Yes I do." Rin lied, nodding. Gumi smiled and kept eating her pudding.

"Did you give Luka-Senpai those headphones?" Miku asked Rin. Rin nodded.

"She was really happy. She missed listening to her music while grading our homework." Rin replied, and began to eat.

_ All she had to do…was deliver…headphones…And didn't trust me with it? …Because she thought I'd….She has no faith in me!_

Warning…This may or may not be inspired by Giga P's latest song….Although I'll add other Vocaloids in this one as chapters go on….And today my sister gets The Witch and Hundred Knight and I got 9 perfects on Project Diva F…8 of them were on easy, the 1 was using a help item on Torinoko city to attempt to get a perfect on normal… -Kingdom Mitsumi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Girl**

(But Before we start the story!: Sorry for being on hiatus for too long…Computer broke down, then we got a new one after a week of shipping, then, the screen wouldn't display images AFTER a week so we finally got a new one and I got busy, and yeah! So, Without further ado, I'll let our protagonist narrate the beginning of Chapter 3..)

_I've been here for a week now, a long, hard week. Hard as in-Oh fuck Rin's staring at me. I haven't done anything wrong! It's only 7:55! It's going to take me at least an hour to start-And she's glaring at me. _

"I've done nothing wrong…" Len told her, and demanded, "So stop glaring at me."

"Did you finally grow a pair or are you just trying to be manly?" Rin cracked her knuckles. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Please don't kill me." Len begged. Rin flicked his forehead.

"I won't. For now." Rin then explained, "I'm glaring at you because I know how you'll react when the new student walks through that door."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Len smiled charmingly. His reply was yet another flick.

"Why are you flicking me?" Len asked. _And she says I have the privacy issues_

"Because you probably have a boner and that's just fucking gross." Rin replied, and kept flicking him. She repeatedly flicked him in the same spot which slowly reddened more and more as she flicked.

"Rin-" Len began to whine as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" Miss Meiko smiled as she entered the room. Len immediately shut up and stared. _Sometimes I wonder if she's single…And then I remember our love would be forbidden because I'm a minor and this isn't one of those teacherxstudent animes_, "We have a new student joining us today! So please nice to her and make her feel welcome! She's a previously home schooled student so let her experience be the fantastic!"

"Yes Teacher." Came the chorus of girls chiming in, and the semi-feminine sounding Len.

"You may come in now." Miss Meiko said to the girl outside the classroom.

The new girl was, once again, part of Len's famous boob escalator. She had long pale blonde hair with bright pink streaks, with one long strip of hair in a braid. Her eyes were an aqua blue, but had a tinge of purple and pink in them if one inspected closely. Her school outfit consisted of the white collared shirt, a black tie, black and pink skirt, and black mary-janes with pink stockings. _She looks like a rocker princess….She must be a D…Maybe, MAYBE a C….I think she's looking at me! OH MY GOD SHE'S LOOKING AT ME-_

"Teacher, why is there a boy at an all girl's school?" The girl asked their teacher. Len immediately decided to pretend he never thought the girl had a crush on him.

"…It's ah-uh, long story now um!" Miss Meiko then told her, "H-how about you tell the class about yourself?"

"Alright." The girl faced the class, "My name is I.A Aria, and I'm a new student. I play guitar, keyboard, and sing. My favorite colors are pink and silver. It's nice to meet you all."

"I.A, how about you find a seat?" Miss Meiko told her and added, "Sit wherever you'd like to." I.A nodded and sat in front of Gumi. _But she's sitting near me! I should tell all my guy friends about all these hot girls….my guy friends that think I'm a girl…..I need new friends._

During study hall, all of the girls around Len began to ask I.A the usual bombardment of questions the new student would normally be forced to endure.

"Hi I.A-chan!" Gumi was the first, "Can I call you I-chan? Or A-chan?"

"S-sure." I.A was stunned by the immediate use of the honorific.

"I'm Gumi, A-chan!" Gumi shook I.A's hand, "I designed our new school mascot!"

"…The carrot with the boxing gloves and menacing eyes?" I.A asked. She was beginning to think Gumi was a little crazy. But most people thought that.

"Yes!" Gumi nodded. Miku then stepped in.

"I'm Miku Hatsune!" Miku introduced herself first, "How was being homeschooled like?"

"Easy." I.A replied, "It was all online. And it didn't take me very long to get my work done."

"Ah! Your hair's so pretty!" Miku marveled at her hair, "Do you do it yourself?"

"My mother's a hair stylist." I.A told her, "Otherwise, it'd look like a wreck."

"Yo." Rin got her cellphone out as she talked to the new girl, "I'm Rin. And that's Len. He's my servant. Aren't you? Speaking of servants," Rin then gave her next order, "I need a piece of gum."

"Here." Len handed her a stick of gum. Rin took it, unwrapped the piece from its silver wrapper and popped it in her mouth, "…Hi." Len waved to I.A like an awkward duck.

"…Is he always this awkward?" I.A whispered to Rin. _Why must I be so awkward?! _Rin nodded.

"Yes. He's just a fucking weirdo. A socially awkward blond." Rin told her, and added, "He'll be gone next year no doubt. Probably at a co-ed school." _…I can tell she'll miss me when I'm gone…_

"Oh Rin-chan!" Gumi slapped her back hard, making Rin almost double over, "You'll miss Len-kun when he's gone next year!" Gumi turned to Len and told him, "I'll visit you every day after school! With Miku and Rin!"

"Th-thanks." Len was staring at her breasts. _…She's a D. Maybe the legendary DD. _

_I had to go to the bathroom….to….relieve….myself. Which I quickly did in this one bathroom no one ever goes in. But shit suddenly got awkward._

"Hi Len." I.A was walking into the bathroom as he exited the stall. Len's face got red. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

"H-hey." Len waved, once again awkwardly.

"…Are you okay?" I.A asked, tilting her head to one side. _NOT THE CUTE HEAD TILT THING_, "Do you have a fever?" She walked over to him, her hand on his forehead, "Mmm…You are kind of warm."

"I'll-I'll go to the nurse!" Len quickly shuffled out of the bathroom, "Th-thank you….!" Len clumsily ran down the hall, into he literally bumped into Rin, "Ah!" And fell on top of her. _…My hands…are on….her breasts…..She's a B._

"…OFF!" Rin kicked him off of her, sending Len onto his back against the floor. She dusted herself off and checked on her phone. It was a simple flip phone with a few key chains on it, "…Still works. I would've made you buy me a new one."

"…Ow…" Was all Len could say.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Rin immediately asked, "And get on your feet, you weak bastard. All I did was kick you." _YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED MY DICK YOU HEARTLESS WOMAN_

"…I.A…" Len murmured as he got to his feet, "…Almost…"

"She almost heard you jacking off didn't she?" Rin was glaring at him again, "Sick pervert."

"I'd bet you'd get horny at an all boy's school!" Len tried to defend himself. "I doubt you've ever been to a co-ed school!"

"That may be true but-"

"Then disguise yourself and see the pressure! The pressure…" He whispered the last part in her ear. She smacked him, and he backed up.

"Hmph!" Rin folded her arms, "You want to see me stay perfectly sober around men?" She demanded an answer. Len nodded, "Fine, Len Kagamine." She looked up at him, "I accept your deal. But…If I win…" She had an evil smirk, "I promise to make your servitude grander."

"I accept those consequences of you winning!" Len agreed. _I am screwed if she wins_

And so…I'm back! IA's design is based on her new design for IA Rocks, her new vocal which is based off the IA alpha C vocal that was on trial/demo for a bit. School's almost over for me! One more week, and it's only 4 days! ~Kingdom Mitsumi (Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Festival Dilemma**

"Alright 3A! We gotta work on the best festival event for our homeroom known to the products of mankind!" Gumi announced in front of the podium after school, "We have to be the best! The awesome! The coolest! We must show everyone we freshman are badass!"

_If you haven't figured it out…we're having a school festival. Which means good food and hopefully a maid café. …I beg every day for one. EVERY DAY. Anyways, Gumi's set on upstaging every homeroom. Oh, and next week, Gumi, Miku, I.A, and I are going to watch Rin survive at the All Boy's School for a day. But right now, I must try to get maid café on the suggestions!_

"Any suggestions?" Gumi asked the class. A bunch of people had their hands up.

"An Arts and Crafts Store!"

"A Painting Studio!"

"Hmm…Hmm…" Gumi nodded as she wrote the suggestions down, "Anything extreme?"

"Maid Café!" Len immediately proclaimed. Rin face palmed. The other girls stared.

"A maid café?" Miku stood up, "With cute costumes? Good drinks? DESSERTS?"

"Desserts?" I.A stood up next. For once, she had emotion on her face, "Like strawberry shortcake? Pudding? CHOCOLATE DOUBLE DECKER PIE?"

"That's right!" Miku nodded at her, "I SECOND THE MOTION!" Miku threw her hand to the air.

"I third it!" So did I.A. _…Did I just spark the bouncing of boobs? I mean…the acceptance of maid cafes?_

"We can make cute maid costumes!" Another girl said, "I can sew them!"

"And we'll need a menu!"

"So! It's been decided!" Gumi smirked with confidence that scared the average man, "Maid Café!"

"Oi." Rin raised her hand, "What about Len?" _Oh Fuck._

"That's a dilemma…We can't put him in a dress." Gumi rubbed her chin, trying to think of a solution, when suddenly, "Ah-ha! Len-kun can be a butler!" _I get to be around girls…and girls dressed like maids….while looking sexy and dignified…I am certainly in heaven…._, "Everyone's dismissed!"

"Oi. Len." Rin turned to face him, and scowled, "Don't be a fucking pervert." _…She has so much faith in me._

_ We spent the next two day setting up everything, including the menu. Miku and I.A are in charge of it. So, after school as Rin and I put decorations up, they set up the menu. Some other girls in our class will make it….I hope it involves whip cream…._

"So…strawberry shortcake with ice cream…" I.A wrote down on a paper "What else?"

"Hmmm…" Miku then exclaimed, "Something with chocolate!" I.A nodded, "…Chocolate cake!"

"With fudge frosting!" I.A added, "And chocolate shavings!" Miku nodded. Both were at the verge of drooling.

"…They really like desserts." Len muttered. Rin nodded. He handed her some more streamers.

"Yes. The only thing that surpasses Miku's love of sweets is leeks." Rin told him, "It's incredible. I'm more of a spicy person. I only like sweets occasionally."

"Really?" Len was surprised he was learning something about Rin that didn't involve violence.

"Yes. Now hand me more." Rin demanded, and he did, "I swear you're a pain in my ass…"

"What are you going to do for the café?" Len asked her. Rin scoffed.

"Nothing. Just decorations. I'd never be caught dead in a maid costume!" Rin bluntly said, "I'm not that type of girl!"

"You look like someone who would be working there." Len told her. Rin glared.

"Fucking never." Rin glared, "Only if I was desperate for the cash!" _…I bet in some alternate universe she would…..And be fucking sexy like this Rin…._

_And so, that weekend, the day of our maid café opening came for the school festival. I'm dressed like a sexy beast and ready to serve the young hot ladies of Sakura High!_

Len walked into 3A wearing a black suit coat and pants with a white collar shirt, red tie, and shoes. He styled his hair a bit, just to look sexier.

"Hi Gumi!" Len waved as he walked in. She was dressed in her school clothes and was talking to another student in a maid costume.

"Hi Len-kun…" Gumi then exclaimed, "What do you mean one of our maids are sick?!" The student nodded, "Well, there's only one other person I can think of who'd be an adorable shit in that outfit. She got her phone out. _But perhaps fate is a good creature that doesn't require alternate universes._

"WHAT THE FUCK GUMI." Rin shouted from the closet, "I WON'T COME OUT! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SHOW GIRL!"

"Rin-chan, you'll look cute!" Gumi encouraged her from outside the closet.

"Yeah Rin!" Len tried too.

"LEN DON'T EVEN FUCKING SAY A FUCKING WORD." Rin didn't find his words encouraging, "I WON'T COME OUT!"

"You'll get free strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream…and chocolate orange slices." Gumi sweetly said. The door cracked open a bit.

"You promise." Rin asked. Gumi nodded, "Fine." Rin opened the closet door and stepped out. The frilly black maid's dress with poufy sleeves sat on her frame perfectly. Her curves looked perfect, her ass looked perfect-_I want her to have my children if she can pull of beauty instead of beastly-ness._

"Rin you-" Rin pointed a ruler at his face, making Len shut up.

"ONE FUCKING WORD." She threatened him and walked away. Gumi was smiling.

"She likes wearing it. Rin-chan's a stubborn girl." Gumi told him, "She's always been stubborn, since her parents died."

"…She's an orphan?" Len asked. _Holy Fuck this is a game changer._

"Yeah, yeah." Gumi nodded, "Car accident when we were younger. She lives with her aunt. Rin-chan's so tough and adult-like, but Rin-chan needs to relax." Gumi then whispered, "Between you and I, I think she needs some S-E-X." Len's face got red, "I mean, I got a boyfriend and I'm always like a healthy carrot!" _…Gumi isn't a virgin…..?_

"U-uh-huh." Len could only nod, his eyes wide. _…Are virgins and non-virgins indistinguishable? …I've never meant a non-virgin before….Besides my mom. No wonder she's scary!_

"Maybe for the Christmas party I should get her some condoms and-" Gumi began plotting to get Rin sex-related presents as Len began to inch away to the bathroom.

Yes. It ends there. It'll continue a bit in the next chapter and then the rest is a mystery because no spoilers! Oh, and I got a perfect on Cat Food on Hard mode! Using the perfectionist item! I felt so proud….I'll never be able to do that again. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Only Estrogen Carrier**

"Good afternoon ladies! Welcome to Sakura Maid Café, home of the best desserts!" Len chimed to the young, pretty students who would walk in. For once he was being mature…_She's hot, and she's hot…and I think she's got G boobs….Does G actually exist? Maybe it does. I'll look it up tonight. _Or just looking mature.

"I'll sit you down her!" Rin was also putting on an optimistic, jovial face. _I've never seen Rin look so happy and-she's glaring at me. There went that moment. Killjoy. Sexy maid killjoy. _

"Len! Hi-hi!" Miku and I.A walked in. I.A was sipping the last of some lemonade she got from a food stand. _Thank God…Miku and her sparkly cute pink smile….The green sunshine in the hell known as Rin's thumb of glaring…._, "Do you have room for I.A and I? We want to sample your food!"

"Miku and I have surveyed all of the food stands." I.A threw her cup away in a trashcan, "And now we want dessert."

"Well, uh…let's see…" Len looked around, and then replied, "Yeah, we got a seat! Over there! Rin or someone will take care of you!"

"Thank you Len!" Miku sweetly thanked him as she and I.A walked to their table. I.A was looking at some food at another table and was about to drool.

_To summarize, we made a lot of money. And Rin was pissed off the whole time. Sexy, but pissed off and kept glaring at me when she could. _

_ But now, a week later, I know she'll get horny over a bunch of hot guys at an All-Boy's school! And then, I'll be laughing and she'll be embarrassed and probably apologizing like a cutie pie!_

"We're missing school to watch Rin?" I.A asked as the group of them walked to the nearby Oak High School. Miku nodded.

"I even styled Rin!" Miku added. Rin was next to them. Her hair was styled to be short and above her ears, thanks to a bunch of bobby pins. Her chest was concealed with a tight tank top and she wore a male uniform which was identical to what Len pretty much wore, "Doesn't she look beautiful!"

"…You mean handsome?" Rin asked. Miku nodded. Rin sighed, "Len, if you call this off now, your punishment will be reduced."

"Nope! I won't back down." Len refused and whispered to her, "I want you to be practically begging to jack yourself off in class!"

"…You sound confident." Rin muttered, "Too confident." They reached the entrance.

"Go on Rin-chan!" Gumi encouraged her. Rin nodded and walked in. _And the stalking starts… _The others slowly followed her through the ground floor windows…And then realized there was four floors.

"…What do we do now?" I.A asked. There was only one thing to do: Return to school and await for Rin. _Now, I can do whatever I want and Rin won't judge me!_

And so, the over confident Len and his female entourage returned to school, where Len realized something else very important that he should've thought of already. _I can idolize anyone I want, and relieve myself without Rin being a creepy stalker…! Now THIS is heaven!_

"Hello class!" Luka walked in, and sat at Miss Meiko's desk. Miss Meiko seemed to be not here today, "Unfortunately, Miss Meiko is sick, but…" Luka smiled, "She said I can watch you during this period, which'll be a study time!" _And now…Senpai is here…This is heaven indeed…._

Len spent his study hall listening to the girls talk, staring at the girls without being noticed, staring at his Luka-Senpai, and studying for a test. As one can imagine, he spent the most time on the gawking and getting a boner.

"…3x…minus…9…equals…DD?" Len mumbled to himself as he tried to study, "..Er…99?" He put his head on his desk. _All I can think about is boobs! This sucks! I have a test! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _So, Len switched to English.

"…'Romeo, O hormonal Romeo…wherefore art thou boner'…" Len mumbled this time from a book. _Shit. This isn't working either…I wonder if Romeo had a boner….This isn't the time to be thinking about Romeo! _Then, Len decided to try science.

"So…the action impulse triggers the release of testosterone which travels down the axon…" Len mumbled, "Which triggers the slower to open gates that let Estrogen flow in…eventually the impulse reaches the end of the p-" Len slammed his head softly against the desk. _…I can't do this…..I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING IT BUT I NEED RIN TO FUNCTION AND THAT'S REALLY WEIRD!_

"Len…" Miku was growing concern, given by the bruise developing on his forehead, "Are you bad at tests?"

"…No, I'm average, why?" Len asked her.

"Because I've never seen anyone react like this while studying for quizzes or tests." Miku replied calmly, "Do you need help?" She flashed her cute smile.

"…Nope…." Speaking of boners and perverts, Len was a pervert and he had a boner, "…L-luka…" He walked over to her nervously. _OH MY GOD I'M SPEAKING TO LUKA-SENPAI _"...M-may I use the bathroom?"

"A course!" _…and her shirt gap isn't helping…at least I have permission!_

At the end of the day, the girls and Len waited around the schoolyard at the end of the day. They were waiting for Rin to return and figure out how it went. Finally, she arrived. She had re-styled her hair back to her normal style and looked irritated, like normal.

"So Rin-chan?" Gumi asked first.

"It went fine." Rin replied, "No problems." The girls left, leaving Rin and Len in the schoolyard.

"…So?" Len asked, leaning in. Rin glared at him, her face suddenly bright red.

"I fucking hate you." She flat out said. Len smirked at her face. _THE PRESSURE WORKED._

"So…" Len decided to rub the salt into the wound, "Tell me about it…did you relieve yourself?" Rin glared more at him.

"A course not!" She hissed, "I'm not a sick pervert!" She looked uncomfortable though, "…I don't want to discuss the details of how you won."

"Fair enough." Len agreed. He didn't want to get smacked, plus, he didn't think it was right to ask about the state of her underwear.

"So," She sat on a bench that was nearby, "You never discussed the terms of what you'd get if you won."

"Oh right. I didn't." Len realized that too. Rin rolled her eyes at his usual stupidity, "Okay. I got it."

"Fine tell me." Rin said. She was assuming it would be stupid: Her phone number, a date with one of her friends, one of those pillows with a scantily clad anime girl on it, or something stupid and perverted like that, "It's only fair since you won. Cocky little bastard."

"Okay." Len smirked, "Rin Enimagak…" He pointed at her, as if posing for the end of an anime episode, "I want to go on a date with you!" That, she did NOT expect.

"The fuck." She bluntly stated, staring at him wide-eyed like he was a dumbass, "Are you okay? Do you have brain damage?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Len replied. _She looks shocked…But her face is still red. Very…very suspicious…_

"You're asking me on a date?!" Rin repeated. He nodded, "The flat chested girl?" He nodded, "The one who hates your perverted guts?" He nodded again. "…Hmph." She crossed her arms, "Fine." Rin stood up, "What's your number?"

"…Um, here." Len handed her a slip of paper. She inputted the digits into her phone, and made him a contact. It was something she was never thought she'd do.

"I'll text you my number." She said before walking away. _..Did I just get a girl's number?_

So, Len is going on a date…with Rin….what could go wrong? …Besides everything. I'm on Summer Break until mid-August, so…yeah! This story's going to have 10 chapters, which I apologize about but I promise to churn out more stories! For some reason…my high-school AU's seems to be the most popular….A little weird….. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Len's First Date**

Len sat at the café, messing with his utensils as he awaited Rin. _Todays' the day of our date….My first date! I'm super excited! Besides…I bet it's Rin's first date too! Maybe I can loosen her up… _Len looked around the restaurant, tugging at his sleeve. For once in his life, he was dressed fine. In fact, he was wearing the outfit he wore for the class festival. Because that's his only fancy outfit now.

"…I'm here." Len looked up at the sound of the irritated voice, and went wide eyed. His glasses nearly slipped off his face.  
Rin was wearing a strapless aqua dress that covered her feet and a black cloth jacket that covered her shoulders and ended at her elbows. She wore light make-up and had a white purse in her hands.

"…Um-uh! Cool!" _And I already fucked up_

"Don't pull the chair out." Rin immediately said and sat herself down, "I can do it, and I don't need your help. Now," She noticed the glass of water, "Did you order me water?" Len nodded, "Hm." She sipped from it, "No drugs, good sign." _..she thought I drugged it….who does she think I am?_

"So um.." Len began to stutter, until Rin spoke.

"Now, I'm sure you want to talk or something like that. Because that's a date-thing." Rin started the conversation in such a kind way, "So, I'll go first." Len agreed, "My parents died when I was young, my aunt raises me, I hate my uncle, and I do well in school." _…I don't think that's all we talk about…let alone a summary…at least according to my Dating games!_

"Uhh…why do you hate him?" Len asked her. Rin stared at him, as if shocked by that sudden question.

"…why?" She repeated in a quiet voice. He nodded, "…He's a bad person. That's all." She left it off vaguely, and then asked, "Shouldn't you talk about yourself?"

"Oh, right." Len nodded, and spoke, "So um, my mom's a nurse, and my dad's overseas for work…Um…I'm okay at school, I guess." He then said, "I'm not very interesting, let alone popular."

"…Frankly," She said, and sipped her water, "It doesn't surprise me. I'm sure someone had to like you though."

"Not really." Len replied. She looked a bit surprised by the response, "I was always really awkward around people because the other kids made fun of my glasses. I was pretty much bullied at my old school!" He smiled, "But it didn't bug me too much. Well, it did at first…but…I figure that if I focus on it too much, bad things would keep happening, so I ignored it."

"I-I don't think that's healthy…" She muttered to him. Len shrugged.

_The rest of the date actually went well! Rin got me a discount because she threatened the waiter after he dropped salad dressing on me. Perhaps I should go out to eat with her more often…. I offered to drop Rin off at her house before going home, but she wouldn't take it. She seemed really out of it…Kind of weird._

Rin opened the front door of her house, and walked inside, and slipped off her sandals. Her aunt was on the couch watching some drama medical series.

"Hello Rin, how was your date?" She asked her. Rin was already heading up the stairs to her room.

"It went fine." She then stopped and asked, "…Is Uncle home?"

"No dear, he had to work late." Her aunt replied. Rin nodded, "Why?"

"No reason." Rin replied in a quiet voice, "I'm going upstairs…Good night."

Rin went into her bathroom and prepared herself a warm bubble bath. She slipped off her clothes and tossed them onto the floor. When the bath tub was filled to her standards, she stopped the water and slipped in, taking a breath as she did.

"…Man…This feels good…" She stretched out a bit. The tub was bigger than she was, due to her petite size, which was always great in her opinion, "…I needed this…"

After twenty minutes, she got out, and wrapped a towel around her. Rin drained the bath water and walked back into her bedroom. She changed into her nighttime attire: A yellow nightgown and black shorts. She slipped under the sheets of her bed and hugged a pillow, her face pressed against it.

"…I want to get out of here…" She muttered to herself, "I have to…I need to…"

The next day, Len arrived at school and went to class like normal. Rin wasn't there, but she was normally there later.

"Where's Rin?" I.A asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"How was your date, Len?" I.A asked next. He smiled.

"Good. What did you do?" He asked, trying to be normal for once.

"Well…" I.A calmly told him, "Me and my younger sister got into a whipcream fight…We got the cans of it out of the fridge and sprayed each other with it. I got whip cream in all sorts of places. Then, we cleaned up ourselves in the shower, and watched some movies, and then fell asleep together." _…Well, there weren't the goal of getting no boner today. …I wonder if she took photos._

_Rin didn't come to class, let alone school, until lunch…which was really strange, even for her! _

"..Hey." Rin sat the table. Her arm was in a pink cast.

"Oh my god Rin are you okay?" Miku immediately began to panic. _Holy Fuck she's wearing pink! And her arm's broken!_

"I'm fine." Rin replied, "I…fell down the stairs this morning…I hit my lower arm really hard and it broke."

"Is Rin-chan going to be okay?" Gumi was already doodling the school mascot onto the cast with a marker.

"Yes." Rin nodded, "Don't worry over me."

"I'm glad you're okay." Luka smiled at her, "I complied all your work for you! And the notes!" She handed Rin a stack of papers.

"Thanks. Len," Rin immediately got to ordering him, "Put it in my bag."

"…Okay, okay." Len did as told, albeit reluctantly as usual.

"…You fell down the stairs?" I.A repeated to her. Rin nodded, "…Where is it fractured? How high up are your stairs?"

"…Uh, I don't know…" Rin was a bit startled by her sudden questioning, "Why?"

"You normally aren't injured. I know Len is incapable of doing it because he can barely lift twenty pounds in P.E." I.A told her. _I can NOW lift twenty thank-you! …and what's I.A trying to lead to huh? _"What I'm saying is that…" I.A finally asked, "Did someone push you?" Rin went pale.

"Um! No!" Rin immediately stood up, "No one did! I-I said don't worry about it!" She picked up her bag, "I-I need to go to class." And left.

"…I bet it was Rin-chan's uncle." Gumi cracked her knuckles, already make accusations. Len looked at her.

"Rin did mention she hated her uncle last night." Len muttered, and asked Gumi, "Why him?"

"Well, Rin-chan's uncle isn't a very nice man." Gumi then explained, "He and her aunt were supposed to move to a nice place, but when Rin-chan's parents died, they had to take her in and spend money on her, plus the funeral. Her aunt can't have kids, so Rin-chan's aunt sometimes spoils her. Her uncle didn't like it."

"When we were younger," Miku spoke up next, "She'd have bruises on her. A course, Rin said it was because she fell out, which she did fall a lot, but still…" She and Gumi both looked concerned.

"Yes." Luka spoke up last, "One time in middle school, Rin walked into class with a black eye and wrist brace. When we asked what happened, she said she got into a fight with another girl." Luka looked concerned as well, "Sure, Rin fought a lot, but…the other girls never fought back because Rin would intimidate them too much."

"…Wouldn't her aunt notice?" Len asked them. _This is really suspicious…._

"No. She's gone when it happens." Miku replied, "And Rin's a good liar. It might be the truth, but it's hard to know. Especially with her. Maybe you can talk to her!" She smiled. _Can't…resist…Miku's…cute…smile…_

_ And so! I, the handsome boy of Sakura High, went to track down the princess! _

Len found her alone in a classroom, filling out homework and notes. He walked over to her desk and sat next to her.

"Yes?" Rin didn't look up, but felt his presence, "I can sense your horniness a mile away."

"Rin, did your uncle do that?" Len bluntly asked. She set her pencil down.

"…Why do you ask?" Rin asked quietly.

"Well, everyone's concerned and…if you tell someone…they can handle it…" Len told her, trying to be quiet so no one else could hear them. Sure, the room only contained them, but anyone could walk in.

"…They won't. It's too late." Rin mumbled, glaring at Len, "…I don't ignore shit…I remember it…" And that's all she would say.

I know this is a humor/comedy, but there will be a little drama in it, because there can be. It mostly explains Rin's personality anyways, so…yeah! Don't worry! More comedy coming soon! Speaking of drama, Kingdom Hearts 2.5 will be at E3, so….Kingdom Hearts fans are going to erupt. Just wanted to warn anyone who reads this. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Let's Play Dress-Up!**

_A week passed, and Rin is now acting more normal! As for me, well, I'm still relieving myself once a day during school on average. Except for this one day where Miku and I.A fell asleep together during study hall…I don't want to discuss that. …Neither does my swollen face…_

"Hey girls!" Len greeted his favorite group of girls that morning at school. Miku, I.A, Gumi, and even Luka were convened around Rin's desk. _This can't be good…_

"Len. Just the person we need." Rin glanced up at him, "…Gumi." Gumi turned to him, a wicked look in her eye. _Did I walk in on some secret plan? _Gumi restrained him easily.

"Into the closet." Rin pointed to the closet in the mostly empty classroom, "Luka-Senpai, do you have the outfit?" Luka got it out of her bag and Gumi, Len, and Luka went into the closet.

"WHY IS IT DARK? GAH!" _Is this a threesome? ….nope. it's not…..it's worse… _"Why am I wearing a girl's uniform?!" Len yelled at Rin. Naturally, she was behind it. Like she was behind everything.

"It's a project." Rin explained, "…Gumi's Project."

"You see…" Gumi put her arm around Len, "I need another cheerleader to fill in for tonight at this school! Because Miku-chan broke her ankle during karaoke last night."

"You purposely bumped me off the stage!" Miku whined. Her ankle was wrapped up tightly. _Exhibit A, Gumi's a psycho and shouldn't be pissed off at you unless you want to die…._

"The point is! We need you!" Gumi ignored Miku's comment, "Because Rin-chan threatened me and I.A-chan won't do it! And Luka-Senpai's already on the team!"

"Because I'm busy. …There's a café opening." I.A reminded her. She said it with such a serious face.

"There's still you." Len reminded her. Gumi started to laugh and slap him hard on the back.

"Oh please Len-kun!" Gumi laughed at him, "I'm too important for that!" _That just made no sense…._

"You mean…" Rin said with an evil smirk, "Lenka-chan?" _…is she mad about me winning that bet still? _"Maybe we should trim up the skirt on the real outfit." _She's still mad._

_Luckily, I got out of that horrible outfit after that. But I had to go through the day knowing I would have to dress up like a girl….maybe I'll be in the girl's locker room….I'm seeing some perks from this…real damn good perks….maybe this isn't so bad and Gumi's not crazy! …At least as crazy as I thought._

"Here you go Len-kun!" Gumi handed him the outfit after school, "Just go change in the bathroom like a good boy!" She patted his head. _…Perks are dying….dying fast….Mayday…Mayday…_

Len begrudgingly went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. It was a black tank with the number 2 on it. The skirt was pink, and he had black and pink sneakers on. _…I hope no one sees my boxers….  
_He stepped out of the bathroom, when I.A and Miku walked in. He was forced back in and forced to sit on the floor as they did his hair to appear more feminine.

"Should we do pigtails?" Miku asked, imagining all her friends with pigtails like a weirdo.

"No. His hair's a bit too short…" I.A shook her head, "…It's pretty straight…A short ponytail should do it…" I.A brushed his hair out and began styling.

"Len you're going to look so pretty!" Miku was right in front of him. _All I hear is her saying pretty pretty kiss me Len…..I'm sure that's why she's saying…._

"Oi. How's it going?" Rin stepped in. _Goddammit, there went that!_

"I'm making his hair pretty." I.A reported. Rin nodded.

"I'm going to put make-up on Len!" Miku got a make-up case out of her book bag. _THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL…..MAYDAY!_

"…Good." Rin smirked and whispered in Len's ear, "…Payback bitch." And walked away. _And she's still pissed about me winning the bet for some reason…._

"Alright! And here's the half-time show from Sakura High School! The Only Girl's School From the Area!" The announcer announced as players cleared off the court. The bouncy cheerleaders-and Len-came out with their pink pom-poms.

_Mother of God this sucks….So much physical activity….So much embarrassment….So much pretty girls and Senpai….At least Senpai is with me! It could be worse at least-and Rin's in the stands laughing her ass of at me._

A long ten minutes passed. Len had somehow learned the routine in little time, and it went well. A course, he was still upset.

"We did it!" Gumi was jumping up and down, eating a carrot. _I don't think that's safe!_

"Len, you did a great job!" Luka hugged him, "Thanks for helping us! Maybe you should be a cheerleader too!" She went to the locker room to get changed. _…Need…bathroom…now…_

Len quickly found a restroom and got into a stall. He wasn't even a minute in when-

"Len. The hell are you doing." It was Rin.

"This is a guy's restroom!" Len yelled at her, "Out!"

"No. You're going to masturbate." Rin refused, "Get your ass out here."

"No."  
"Don't play this bullshit game. I will come in there and rip you off the toilet, exposed or not." _…I hate her sometimes. _Len got out of the stall with his skirt and boxers pulled up.

"That's what I thought." Rin rolled her eyes at him, "Can't leave you alone for a second without you getting a boner and trying to jack off….That's just pathetic…"

"At least I look pretty." Len pouted. _…My eye shadows messy now….WHY am I thinking about that?_

"…Sure you do, get changed." Rin threw his clothes at his face, "Please." And left the restroom.

_The next day at school, I was hoping for a new change of pace. Something better than what I just had to go through. As the only boy at this school, I'm positive that-  
_"Len. Try this." Rin handed him something in a wrapper. Len took it.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" Len ran down the hall and found a drinking fountain. _A course I could always be wrong…with Rin around, I apparently always am…_

"Now." Rin walked up behind him, "I need you for something. Very important."

"…Does it involve more taste-testing?" Len whined, "I don't want to do that anymore. I'm considering getting a new master."

"That sounds wrong in every way." Rin glared at him. Len shut up. _…damn you perverted thoughts…maybe I am sadistic….nah!_

"So, no taste-testing?" Rin shook her head no, "…Dressing up like a girl?" Rin shook her head no, "…Something involving something I won't like?" Rin shook her head again. _Interesting…maybe my virgin days are numbered._

"Unfortunately…" Rin twirled a piece of her hair as she spoke. She sounded irritated, "My grandmother is visiting and wants to give me money for college that I should've gotten after my parents died…" Rin then added, "The unfortunate part is that I need to be girly…and have a boyfriend…" She cringed at the last four words, "…You probably get the offer, am I correct?" _…My virgin days are numbered…there is a God in this world…._

"Is this a date-" Rin covered his mouth quickly and shushed him.

"If Gumi hears you, I'm dead. She'll put it on her blog." Rin whispered in his ear, "And if she finds out, your bastard ass should be considered dead, got it?" Len nodded. She backed away, and freed his mouth, "Good. Here's my address. It's Sunday. Look nice. Or else." And walked away.

…_I'm a very lucky man…_

It's been a while, again. I went to Arizona, and before that, was going to end the series on this chapter. But, in Arizona. I found inspiration. …Was it worth it? …Many would agree. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Len's Big Break? Will Len Score, or Fail?**

_ Today is the day! If you forgot what I meant, it's the day of Sunday! Where I get to go on a date with Rin! Well, I can't call it a date. Or Rin will murder me. But, I can think it inside my head that it's a date. Rin's uncle won't be there because of some reason Rin didn't disclose, but her whole family will be! …That's alive! So pretty much, I'll be a part of her family. ...that's just pretty awesome. In my books at least! …This makes me wonder about Gumi. I bet her family is a bunch of crazy ass people who do crazy ass things for a living. _

"I'm at the door…okay…" Len mumbled to himself. The only thing standing between him and meeting Rin's family, was the front door, "Stop talking to yourself out loud, and knock." Len knocked on the door. Rin answered. Len nearly fainted. _…is that a dress?_

"…Stop staring at me." Rin looked pissed. She wore a white summer dress with one inch straps with a indented flower design on said straps. She also had pink sandals on, "…Get inside." She let him inside, and shut the door once he did. No one else was inside, beside them.

"Where's everyone else?" Len asked, looking around. She had a nice house.

"Outside." Rin replied, "…Don't be a pervert." She glared at him, "Got it?!"

"Y-yeah!" Len nodded. _She's pretty when she's pissed off._

"Good." Rin nodded at him and proceeded to the back door. She stopped at one point and took a deep breath, a cute smile on her face. _It must be a magic trick _And walked outside with Len, "Hi Grandma, this is Len! My boyfriend I was just telling you about!" _She sounds happy for once…fake happy, but it's happy_

"So you're Len…" Rin's grandmother was a slightly large, but tall woman who dressed in bright clothing. Her hair was curly and white. Her eyes were a dark blue under thick glasses, "I'm Rin's grandmother…Good to meet you…" They shook hands. Len nodded. He was scared to speak to her.

"Yes, he's super nice…right Len?" She held his hand and leaned in close to him with a smile, "He's the best boyfriend ever!"

"He looks nice…how are your grades, Len?" The grandmother asked him. _…she smells like lilacs dipped in vodka….I wonder if that tastes good….probably not_

"A's, with an occasional B." Len replied. He sounded confident. For once.

"Very, very good…" The grandmother was impressed by his answer. Rin and Len both mentally sighed in relief, "What do you plan on doing after high school?" _…now I'll have to get creative…I was just planning on singing songs online and hope to get popular…maybe some videos wearing suggestive outfits…_

"Business school." Len replied. _That's right…business…and all…that…business stuff that deals with business._

"Very successful dreams young man." The grandmother walked away, obviously impressed. Rin and Len sighed.

"does she like me?" Len whispered to Rin. Rin nodded, "…she scares me."

"She scares a lot of people you wuss." Rin whispered to him, "We have to act like a couple…but no lips." _Damn…I never have fun…._

The two walked over to the tables laid out with food, smiling and holding hands. People cooed at them, and commented on them. Rin and Len both focused on food, because both were super hungry. They filled up their plates with food and sat at a picnic table with some more of Rin's relatives.

"So, this is Len?" A cousin asked. _She...looks familiar.. _"Oh, I'm Lily." The blonde with the long hair replied to him, "I'm a model. I've been in all sorts of magazines!" She smiled. _That's why she looks familiar! I've jerked off to her before…..not that it matters in any way….who knew Rin was related to her?!  
_Lily had bright blue eyes and long, long blonde hair. She wore a black light sweater jacket and a white and bright blue dress underneath. She had boots on that were black with a heel.

"H-hi" Len waved. He was now very nervous, "I'm dating Rin."

"I heard…" Lily turned to her younger cousin, "You're actually dating?" Lily asked her, "Rin, the girl who said she would never date a man for any reason, is dating?"

"…Yes." Rin nodded. She was already annoyed by her cousin's teasing. Lily often teased her.

"Well, glad you're growing up well." Lily smiled at her, "I told you you'd find someone, either male or female or whatever gender you want to be with."

"…I keep telling you I'm straight." Rin said as cutely as possible. _Somehow that comment worries me and I don't know why…._

"I know, I know…" Lily glanced at her watch and cringed at the time "I gotta go, Rinnie!" Lily kissed her forehead and left the property.

"…Rinnie…" Len laughed a bit quietly. Rin kicked him under the table in the shin. Len set his head on the table. _I had that one coming….I really truly did…now my head hurts…_

"Oh Len, I know it's funny how I sit but don't embarrass me!" Rin laughed it off like it was nothing. _She's evil…oh so evil…and its beautiful….!_

_ The rest of the day went very well. The food was very good. Especially the banana pudding. …I just really like bananas. …It doesn't mean anything! … Anyways, Rin and her grandmother went to talk a while ago and she finally came back so now I don't have to talk to her relatives, thank god…_

"So?" Len asked her. Rin was smiling, sincerely for once in her life.

"I'm gonna be set for college." She replied and sat beside him, "…No more worries."

"Yes." Len nodded. _If only I had the sort of money…_

"…don't you know what this means?" Rin leaned in, "Any freaking college I want…"

"…are you going to take it easy on me?" Len asked, leaning in too.

"no." She glared at him and sat back up, "Don't count on it anytime soon either." _I also should've seen that coming…..And she was looking happy too…_

"…well I tried…" Len sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I can try at least every so often!"

"…You know the rules of this." Rin said, "It was our arrangement."

"…I hope no one's listening to us…" Len muttered, "This sounds like we're exchanging favors." Rin stepped on his foot under the table. _What have I done to deserve any of this?_

"The only favor we'd ever exchange is homework." Rin hissed in his ear, "Got it?!" Len nodded. _The pain…_

A little short, but it's to the point. I'm kind of tired. But oh well. Nothing I can do about it now! Somehow I typed this chapter! ~KingdomMitsumi


End file.
